Ghost Type
by SirBizarrePenguin
Summary: Serie de historias basadas en los pokemón fantasma. Ellos también son fantasmas, y cada uno tiene su propia historia.
1. Puppet

**Summary: **Serie de historias basadas en los pokemón fantasma.

**Disclaimer: **Pokemón y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tu vida es simple. Vives viendo a las personas desde un aparador en una tienda de juguetes y caramelos. Ideal para atraer clientes pequeños acompañados de sus padres. Una simple y linda vida. Pero no estas conforme con eso, aun no. Sigues teniendo que ver como se llevan a tus amigos y compañeros a sus nuevos hogares, llenos de diversión, pero no a ti. Sigues esperando en ese aparador junto con otras marionetas a que alguien venga por ti.

Te sorprendes. Sientes unas calidas y pequeñas manitas tomarte desde atrás, obligándote a girarte y a ver a quien te a tomado de esa forma tan desprevenida. Una niña pequeña, de cabello castaño y vestido rosa. Ella solo salta sin soltarte rogándole a su padre con una sonrisa que te lleve con ellos. Sonríes, aunque nadie pueda saberlo más que tu puesto que no tienes pintada una boca.

Finalmente tienes un nuevo hogar. Esa pequeña niña no deja de jugar contigo todos los días desde entonces, dándote una vez desde su propia garganta. Finalmente tienes un hogar nuevo, sabes que ya no tendrás que esperar todos los días en el aparador de la tienda a que te lleven consigo. Ya no más.

Pero nunca esperaste esto. El progenitor de la niña entra al cuarto de pronto, ella te tiene entre sus manos jugando contigo. Estas molesto, no deberían interrumpir un momento tan divertido como ese. La niña te suelta al ver una enorme caja rosada con un moño blanco en manos de su padre. La abre y dentro esta tu remplazo. Una preciosa muñeca nueva.

Ahora vives debajo de la cama de la pequeña que alguna vez jugo sin cesar contigo. Te llenas lentamente de polvo hasta que el mismo hombre que te busco un remplazo te toma igual de desprevenido que su hija. Te alegras, tal vez vuelvan a jugar contigo. Talvez la muñeca ya no este ahí. Pero te das cuenta de que todo fue un error al caer dentro de una bolsa de basura.

Han pasado cerca de tres días desde entonces. Aun recuerdas como fue que dentro de la bolsa de basura ahora llena y cerrada te llevaron a un basurero muy lejos de tu hogar. Solo queda pudrirte lentamente… No. No es justo, tú eras feliz. Al fin eras feliz. Esto no es justo. NO ES JUSTO. Y de repente tu cuerpo traspasa la bolsa, estas flotando.

…

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que despertaste en ese basurero. No sabes como llegaste ahí, tampoco es que importe demasiado. Encontraste una linda mansión abandonada un poco lejos de ahí, valió la pena el agotamiento. Es un hermoso lugar, esta lleno de otros pokemón como tú. No tenían un hogar y ese lugar era ideal. Eres feliz junto con otros como tu, peleando a veces por diversión y jugando el resto del tiempo.

Pero aun no comprendes porque cada vez que vez a niños o niñas con sus juguetes por la ventana, te duele algo por dentro. Sientes algo extraño dentro de ti, no sabes que es, pero quisieras buscar a alguien más que sintiera lo mismo que tu. Talvez luego lo hagas, después de todo eres un Shuppet ¿no?


	2. Ballon

Últimamente ha habido un mal clima. No habías podido salir de tu hogar hace días sin correr el riesgo de salir volando por el aire. Eres bastante ligerito y con tus brazos, o más bien cuerdas, no te puedes sostener de muros o parecidos, son muy lisos. Pero al menos hoy el clima esta mucho mejor y ya puedes salir junto con tus amigos.

¡Ah! Mientras paseabas por la ciudad te encuentras un pequeño niño. Es bastante lindo, te acercas a el y le extiendes uno de tus brazos. Pero parece que el te a confundido y te toma bruscamente mientras le dice a su madre que a encontrado un bonito globo. Te mareas un poco mientras corre, hasta que se detiene bruscamente frente a su madre.

Ella lo felicita sin prestarte atención. No eres un globo, aunque parezcas uno. El pequeño le dice que ira al parque a presumirte y antes de poder reaccionar te lleva arrastrando de nuevo mientras corre felizmente. Quisieras poder decirle algo pero sabes que no te hará caso. De alguna manera era mejor haberte quedado en casa.

Sientes como se detiene de golpe mientras tú por inercia sales disparado hacia enfrente, aunque para tu mala o buena suerte el pequeño te sigue sujetando. Otros niños se acercan. Te olvidas por un momento de la situación al ver los lindos que son. O eran. Ahora que te sujetan, aprietan tan fuertemente y te pican los ojos no son tan lindos.

Al fin te sueltan y sientes como ahora estas en mano de otro chico, no tan lindo. Al parecer ahora eres victima de un secuestro al ver como los demás pequeños imploran al mayor que te tiene entre sus manos que te suelten. Hasta le ofrecen dulces. ¿Desde cuando te volviste parte de una negociación de rehenes?

Sientes como te arrastran de nuevo. Esto no es divertido. Pero aunque estés siendo secuestrado no puedes lastimar a un niño… aunque este no sea nada lindo. Ahora te lleva alrededor del parque mientras los demás pequeños persiguen a tu raptor. Dios, de alguna manera crees que hubiera sido mejor que la tormenta no se hubiese detenido.

Sientes como subes a la parte superior de los juegos, bajas la mirada y notas como varios niños intentan subir por los tubos del juego pero no lo logran. Son algo torpes, pero bastante lindos. Espero, este no es momento para esto. El mocoso que te secuestro ahora se burla de los demás niños. Bien, es suficiente.

Te logras soltar y miras de frente al niño, quien se da cuenta de que en realidad no eres un globo. Lo asustas, pones una cara fea y el comienza a llorar asustado mientras sale corriendo. Talvez no deberías usar ese tipo de técnicas en niños pequeños pero el se lo mecería sin duda. Los niños también vieron tu rostro y también salieron corriendo.

En fin. Te alejas del lugar flotando hacia el cielo cuando ves de nuevo a tu grupo de amigos. Te acercas a ellos y decides ir con ellos a buscar comida. Por hoy has tenido suficiente de la ciudad y de los niños. Esta es la última vez que intentas llevarte un niño. Después de todo, ningún Drifloon lo ha logrado sin pasar por algo así.


	3. Mischievous

Has notado algo interesante. En los últimos días ha habido más personas deambulando de noche por el bosque que antes. Talvez por el campamento nuevo construido al lado, lo cual se ha convertido en la nueva atracción especial para los niños pequeños que aun no pueden ir en su viaje pokemón.

Los has estado viendo. Son bastante lindos y algo torpes en si, pero sabes que son perfectos para tus travesuras. También has escuchado algo muy interesante. Habrá una pequeña excursión alrededor para conocer los pokemón del bosque y pradera. Esto es sin duda alguna una gran oportunidad para ti.

Esperaste muchos días, aunque poco menos de una semana. Y al fin los pequeños han decidido pasear durante la noche para informarse de pokemón nocturnos. Oh, que alegría para ti. Te escondes detrás de un árbol junto al sendero marcado para facilitarles el camino. Esto será bastante divertido.

Se acerca el primer grupo. La mayoría son niños y solo unas pocas mujercitas. Pero te basta. Esperas a que se acerquen un poco más a donde te encuentras. Los escuchas caminando hacia ti lentamente, mientras murmuran sobre lo lindo que es el bosque. Es hora, así que... ¡Gritas y sollozas fuertemente!

Todo el grupo ha salido corriendo mientras muestran una lindísima cara asustada. Incluso algunos pequeños se han puesto a llorar del susto. Te sientes un poco más fuerte y algo de tu propiedad brilla por unos momentos. Es realmente genial asustar a las personas. Ahora esperar al siguiente grupo.

Oh, esta vez son más pequeñas que pequeños. Decides hacer algo un poco distinto. Te acercas lentamente a la chica que va hasta el final, caminando torpemente y algo asustada. No se da cuenta de tu presencia en absoluto. Tomas su lindo cabello con tu boca y jalas un poco, mientras lo muerdes.

La chica se voltea y comienza a gritar. Todas las demás pequeñas también huyen asustadas, algunas ni siquiera voltearon atrás. Incluso la profesora que les acompañaba ha salido corriendo igual de infantil que su grupo. ¡Es realmente divertido asustar personas! Nuevamente te sientes más fuerte que antes.

Se acerca el último grupo. Igual que el primero, son más varones que mujeres. No es importante realmente, solo importan las caras lindas que pondrán. Decides hacer lo mismo de la primera vez, y comienzas a gritar de forma estridente mientras escuchas como comienzan a gritar de terror.

¿Pero qué? Te has asomado para verles correr y notas que ya no esta el profesor que les acompañaba. Sales de tu escondite para buscarle y escuchas unos ruidos detrás de ti. Oh dios… esto no puede ser posible. Intentas salir corriendo pero es demasiado tarde. Un rayo de luz color rojizo te atrapa. No siempre serías un Misdreavus salvaje.


	4. Hunter

Últimamente tu vida ha sido mucho mas divertida que antes. Todo debido a un pequeño pero importante evento que sucedió ya hace tiempo, pero aun así desde entonces todos los días de tu vida han sido realmente emocionantes y divertidos. Todo gracias a tu nuevo juguete, que aun no te puedes creer que tengas: Un humano.

Siempre habías vivido en una casa abandonada y en ruinas, junto a varias de tus pre-evoluciones u otros como tu. Era entretenido, pero bastante monótono. No había muchas cosas que hacer realmente, aparte de pelear por diversión o buscar comida de vez en cuando. Pero un día un grupo de jóvenes entro en medio de la noche.

No eran más de seis, y uno parecía especialmente aterrado, escondiéndose tras unas chicas. Vaya cobardía… No le diste mucha importancia y decidiste seguir a los demás habitantes del lugar para asustarles por diversión. En ese momento te diste cuenta de que talvez eran más interesantes de lo que pensabas.

Todos salieron corriendo y los demás Pokemon decidieron, entre risas, irse a dormir. Pero tú no pudiste evitar darte cuenta de que el humano mas asustadizo se había tropezado en plena puerta, y seguía adentro. Tuviste una idea: una muy divertida idea. Te acercaste a aquel humano y le lamiste el rostro, suficiente para que se desmayara.

Estas seguro aun de que cuando despertó le pareció muy extraño el verse a si mismo encerrado en una habitación vacía, a oscuras. Aun recuerdas como comenzó a gritar por auxilio, y como te acercaste por la espalda a el para lamerle la nuca o la espalda de forma juguetona. Eso era suficiente para debilitarle hasta que se desmaya de nuevo.

Era divertido, verle gritar cuando veía tus manos iluminándose rojas en el aire, o como lloraba de pánico al sentir los lengüetazos en su rostro o cuerpo. Era divertido verle totalmente en pánico en un rincón de la habitación. Incluso las primeras veces que te vio gritaba totalmente aterrado y lleno de pánico.

Fue un arduo trabajo ocultarlo de los demás Pokemon del lugar. Eres bastante celoso, nadie debería tocar tus juguetes excepto tu. Incluso algunas veces tus pre-evoluciones te insistían por ver que ocultabas, pero gracias a esas peleitas te volviste mas fuerte para poder cuidar bien te tu juguete.

Pero pensándolo bien, últimamente ya no es tan divertido como antes. Hace tiempo que ese humano dejo de gritar tanto, o de llorar tan fuerte. Se veía algo delgado, pero no le diste mucha importancia a aquello, igual aun tenia energía para alimentarte a ti con unas cuantas lamidas. Y aun tenía la voz suficiente para alegrarte con sus gritos.

Ahora ya no es así. Ya no grita al sentir tus lengüetazos, ya no se mueve para alejarse de ti cuando ve tus manos. Ya no intenta romper las paredes o tirar la puerta como antes. Ni siquiera se inmuta al verte en persona como antes. Ya ha dejado de ser divertido. Talvez ese brusco cambio de apariencia tenga que ver…

Pensándolo bien, antes era mas vivas y mas colorido. Tu nunca has sido muy observador, pero de algo estas completamente seguro: antes ese humano no eran tan pálido, ni tan aburrido… ni tan silencioso por dentro. Talvez después de todo los Haunter no distinguen los vivos de los muertos.


	5. Lamp

La ciudad era hermosa de noche incluso con aquella neblina, tenía cierto encanto que no podías dejar pasar incluso si era un poco lúgubre para ciertas personas. Es lo normal, después de los rumores de cierto asesino destripador rondando por ahí en busca de damas de dudable moral. No importaba aun así, para ti era hermoso disfrutar todo eso y esas historias habían sido dejadas atrás hace pocos años.

Oh, pero algo parece más interesante de lo usual en tu camino por una avenida. Una chica ha salido gritando de un callejón, totalmente aterrada y gritando palabras que no terminas de entender. Parece que algo ahí dentro debió haberla hecho reaccionar así; y aunque no es muy de tu estilo inmiscuirte en esas cosas aun así te acercas en su dirección.

Pero la chica se asusta aun más al verte, aunque en sí no tienes una apariencia aterradora o anormal. A caído al suelo frente a ti y solo mirándote desde ese ángulo parece distraerse de su persecución y te reconoce de forma debida. Al parecer se asusto al ver ciertas características fantasmales tuyas por unos instantes. Pero vuelve a reaccionar como antes al mirar atrás y echar a correr sin mirar atrás de nuevo.

Ahora ya entiendes un poco más esa reacción; una espectral figura aparece frente a ti y aunque te inmutas al verle, te sientes ciertamente atraído sin razón alguna. Los fantasmas son comunes en esta época y más en lugares así a estas horas de la noche. No te importa, estas acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos, pero esa personificación tenía algo más.

Una terrible herida en el cuerpo, al parecer provocada por un cuchillo. Talvez fue víctima de un asesino, pero al notar que es una mujer comienzas a pensar que puede ser un alma errante en busca de su cruel condenador, lo que te parece algo familiar. A pesar de ser bastante deprimente para tu gusto, es justo lo que esperabas y deseabas que ocurriese para tu placer.

Mas parece que esperaras un poco antes de satisfacerte, al notar como una joven pareja los observa impresionados más aun así salen corriendo pocos segundos después gritando algo parecido a fantasma o fuego infernal. Parece que se sintieron atraídos pos los gritos de la joven anterior al igual que tú.

Esta vez parece que sus gritos son más escandalosos, al ver como varias luces de los locales y hogares se encienden. Esto no es lo que esperabas, pero no te importa, sigues al fantasma de esa joven que al parecer intenta huir lejos de la vista cruel y acusadora de las personas. Al final terminan en el mismo callejón del que salio pero esta vez todo es perfecto para ti.

Un joven, con más curiosidad que valor, llega al lugar sosteniendo una linterna y alumbrando ese pequeño espacio cerrado, pero ya no hay nada en absoluto. Varias personas atemorizadas y otras un poco más valientes revisan la zona entera. No hay nada ya.

Talvez el devorar fantasmas se escuche cruel pero es conveniente para las personas de lugares tan pequeños y poco concurridos. Así no se deben preocupar de visitantes indeseados en sus territorios. Además, los Ranpuraa necesitan ese tipo de dietas tan… especiales.


	6. Mask

Has recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta ese lugar, lleno de objetos antiguos en vitrinas y salas de exhibición. Aun recuerdas como hace pocos días unos hombres profanaron el hogar de tus compañeros y el tuyo, para terminar robando lo más importante para ustedes. Tu perfecta memoria te ayudó para saber que camino tomaron cuando los perdiste de vista.

Pero aunque en este caso tu memoria fue tu salvación, si no fuera por ella tal objeto no te importaría en absoluto. Esa memoria tuya es la que te provoca pesadillas en las noches y la que no te deja vivir en tranquilidad como otros de tu basta especie. No, tu al igual que los que son iguales a ti no pueden vivir ese tipo de lujos.

El tormento de recordar una vida llena de felicidad, junto a una hermosa mujer y maravillosos hijos. El tormento de recordar como desapareciste del plano terrenal por largo tiempo, y el tormento de recordar a quien fue tu familia pero no saber que fue de ellos; y aunque es cruel, la idea de que sigan vivos como tu fue dejada atrás hace demasiado tiempo.

Aun te cuestionas porque te ha tocado a ti caminar nuevamente por este mundo, y porque el horror de sentir la muerte de nuevo solo te atormenta a ti. Pero aunque no lo comprendas, aunque sean tus memorias lo que te atormentan, no puedes dejarlas atrás. ¿Por qué? Porque ese objeto tan preciado que te llevo a ese sitio ahora mismo es lo único realmente valioso que tienes.

Vagas torpemente por el lugar, aprovechando que hace pocas horas cerraron y solo unos guardias con sus cánidos acompañantes están cuidando el lugar. No es muy difícil para ti evitarlos, con solo atravesar unos cuantos muros y pasear tranquilamente por las sombras será sencillo para ti entrar e irte justo como deseas.

Al fin entras a una sala, decorada tan nostálgicamente como en tus viejos tiempos. Te acercas a observar lentamente cada objeto en exhibición: vasijas, joyas, ropas, objetos sagrados, y al fin lo que te importaba tanto. Pero tu entusiasmo se extingue rápidamente al darte cuenta de que no solo a ti te han robado, sino que a varios de tus amigos en tu hogar. Amigos que talvez mueran de tristeza al no poder recuperarlas. Te encantaría ayudarles… pero solo tienes lugar para un objeto.

Pasas hacia otra vitrina y ahí, justo ahí, rodeada de más objetos, se encuentra tu preciada máscara. Pero aunque era justo lo que deseabas, aunque estés tan feliz, las lágrimas inundan tus ojos rápidamente. Has comenzado a llorar al ver lo que esa máscara representa para ti, los recuerdos que son para ti. Y no lo resistes más, comienzas a llorar con fuerza y un guardia cerca de ahí lo nota.

Se acerca a ti alumbrándote con una linterna mientras te observa pasmado por unos segundos, y te sorprende su acción. Ha levantado el vidrio, ha tomado tu máscara… y te la ha devuelto. Apenas la toma el sonríe y se retira en silencio, al parecer estando consiente de tu deseo. Tú te vas llorando de inmediato, ahora con tu preciada máscara contigo, ahora con lo más valioso para ti a tu lado: tu rostro.

Porque a pesar de todo lo tormentoso que puede ser para ti el recordar, esa máscara representa todo lo que una vez amaste y tuviste. Y aun si ahora eres Yamask, nada sería peor que perder tu vida… tu antigua y amada vida.


	7. Shed

En esta situación, donde ni siquiera tu cuerpo es algo realmente útil solo queda tu habilidad y tu mente, pero para estos momentos lo único que hay en esta última son recuerdos de antaño. Recuerdos que talvez no pueden ser clasificados como tuyos propios. Recuerdos de un cuerpo movible, de una habilidad que aun no existe y lo más importante… recuerdos de la sonrisa de una persona. Tu entrenador.

Y sin saber porque tienes esos recuerdos, ves al verdadero poseedor desde la esfera donde estas guardado en secreto. Esperando pacientemente. Lo ves moverse a una velocidad sorprendente, siendo alabado por tu entrenador que bien sabes no esta consiente de tu existencia, pero no lo culpas por eso.

Aun recuerdas de cómo en tu antiguo cuerpo tenias una libertad absoluta, y aun cuando esa persona llego y te encerró en una esfera idéntica a donde estas ahora aun eras feliz, haciéndote cada vez más fuerte y disfrutando hasta más no poder del amor y aprecio que tu entrenador te demostraba en cada abrazo, en cada halago y con cada sonrisa. Esos eran recuerdos muy hermosos… pero sabes que no son tuyos.

Pertenecen a esa criatura volando frenéticamente frente a tus ojos, quien aun ahora sigue disfrutando tanto amor y cariño de parte de su entrenador… no, de tu entrenador. Lo sabes, el es en verdad tu entrenador, ya que si no fuera así no habría forma en que tuvieras esos recuerdos en tu mente ni ese aprecio por el. El es tu entrenador, y no importa quien sea aquel que ahora te lo esta robando, lo recuperaras.

De repente el toma aquella prisión donde te encuentras entre su mano, notándose perplejo al apenas notar que existes y arrojándote finalmente en el aire esperando ansioso y curioso que clase de ser habitaba ahí. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo te sientes feliz otra vez. Feliz con la esperanza de ver su sonrisa y sentir su amor de nuevo.

Pero no todo es tan fácil, el te mira con cierta cara de pánico y después de un rato, pensando talvez que no eres de su propiedad te pide acercarte para verte de cerca. Pero es imposible, y ni siquiera lo intentas. Tu cuerpo no es capaz de moverse de ninguna manera, solo permanece en el aire, flotando, con la única parte útil de ti flotando sobre tu cabeza. Y eso es lamentable.

El espera un momento y parece finalmente entender tu incapacidad, así que decide acercarse a ti. Te mira fijamente y después de tanto tiempo te llenas de felicidad otra vez, casi al borde de las lágrimas, con solo ver aquello que tanto esperaste por tanto tiempo: su sonrisa, aunque algo diferente a la de antes, un poco más torcida y nerviosa. Pero comete un grave error mientras te apreciaba. Te ha tomado temblorosamente con las manos, ha notado algo en tu espalda, y te gira…

Y tus tormentosos recuerdos de soledad, encerrado en esa prisión esférica lejos de el, desde el momento en que evolucionaste y apareció aquella molesta criatura usurpando tu lugar. Desde el momento en que evolucionaste y te volviste vacío, inútil e inexistente para el. Desde el momento en que obtuviste aquella horrenda y maravillosa habilidad.

El mira profundamente tu espalda y suelta un grito de horror… cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Ahora el ya no esta ahí, ahora el esta contigo, lejos de aquel molesto Ninjask… y solo dentro de ti. Porque a pesar de todo lo horrendo de tu nueva existencia, al tenerlo contigo para siempre te hace agradecer ser un Shedinja.


	8. Dusk

La noche es siempre hermosa para… otras personas. Para ti, una noche de luna llena no es más que un largo y tedioso paseo por el cementerio, el cual se encuentra cercano a tu hogar. Pero no todo es tan malo, de vez en cuando yendo un poco fuera de tu territorio, cerca de hogares ajenos, escuchas como algunos niños malos hacen berrinche porque son castigados.

Se te ha ocurrido algo interesante, algo que seguro te dará una fantástica noche de diversión. Te acercas a una pequeña casa, escuchando como siempre haces como una pequeña patea la puerta de su habitación insultando a sus padres por castigarla. De alguna manera esa escena te parece adorable. Atraviesas los muros de aquel lugar hasta llegar directamente a la habitación decorada de forma infantil. La niña que apenas te sobrepasa en estatura comienza a gritar, pero por sus anteriores gritos seguro sus padres pensarán que solo es una rabieta más fuerte. La tomas entre tus cortos brazos y te la llevas contigo forzosamente.

Pero después de un buen tramo tu plan no parece ir como esperabas; la niña es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensabas y finalmente se suelta de tu agarre cayendo al piso aterrada, con la garganta adolorida de tanto gritar y llorar. Te acercas a ella para intentar tomarla de nuevo pero lo único que logras es que salga corriendo aterrada, clamando por sus padres o por alguien que pueda ofrecerle ayuda.

¡Que situación tan frustrante! Todo parecía ir tan perfecto, pero al parecer tendrás que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para alcanzarla otra vez. La sigues de la forma más rápida que puedes… pero lamentablemente no parece ser suficiente ya que ella ya va varios metros lejos de ti. Esto no podría ser más fastidioso. Pero entre cada grito y llanto que ella suelta, tu te haces cada vez más fuerte, logrando mantener un ritmo perfecto detrás de ella sin cansarte ni un poco. Esperas que talvez de esa manera, ella termine cansándose antes que tú y puedas alcanzarla tarde o temprano.

Pero de nuevo no todo es tan perfecto. Parece que ella comienza a ceder un poco su velocidad, lo cual no te extraña ya que al haber corrido tanto hasta el cementerio donde sueles deambular sin calzado alguno seguramente debe sentirse adolorida de sus extremidades inferiores. Si, eso parece ser genial pero no te lo parece tanto cuando da un giro de forma brusca a la derecha antes de impactar con un árbol… cosa que tu no logras hacer.

… Duele. Te has golpeado en la cabeza debido a tus lentas reacciones, pero no tardas mucho para recomponerte e intentar encontrarla con tu vista. Al parecer ella se detuvo para ver el impacto, intentando contener una risita mordiendo su labio inferior. Eso ya fue suficiente, ¡ahora te ha convertido en su bufón! Intentas ir tras ella pero al notar que le observabas a salido corriendo de nuevo, gritando con fuerza. Vas tras ella, ahora no por robar su energía asustándola. Oh no, ahora si que es personal. Nadie se ríe de ti y de tus desgracias por muy divertidas que sean.

Finalmente, comienza a ceder de forma que tú logras acercarte más a ella. Pero no te diste cuenta de cuando llegaste cerca de su hogar hasta el momento en que ella corre directamente a la puerta de esta pidiendo ayuda. Sus padres salen alterados… y ya nadie esta detrás de ella. No te importa que te pudieron haber hecho ellos, lo que si importa es que justamente en ese momento salio el sol. Y eso si que es una pesadilla para un Duskull. Y ahora puedes estar seguro de que tu aburrida rutina es mejor que todo eso.


	9. Gas

Has vivido en aquella mansión toda tu vida. No te molesta, de hecho te fascina el lugar y siempre estas siendo acompañado por tus iguales. Ya sea simplemente jugando entre sí de forma divertida o haciéndose bromas mutuamente, aunque ciertas ocasiones se les dificulte el factor sorpresa.

Pero en ciertas ocasiones, hay otro tipo de seres que intentan perturbar su hogar: Humanos. Oh, molestos y tontos humanos. Muchos de ustedes siguen sin entender porque intentan invadir su hogar tan abruptamente, pero no importa cuanto lo mediten no encuentran una respuesta lógica.

Da igual, esta vez eres tú el elegido para ahuyentarle. Aun recuerdas como en un principio todos ustedes se agrupaban para espantar a la gente de su hogar, pero pronto dejó de ser divertido para todos cuando tuvieron que comenzar a recurrir a métodos más drásticos de forma constante.

Ya no importa, ahora lo único que capta tu atención es aquella persona, al parecer un adolescente algo inmaduro, quien comenzó a caminar por el jardín que daba acceso a las puertas de tu hogar. Bah, que molesto. No le diste importancia, simplemente aprovechaste una de tus tantas habilidades para advertirle que se largase.

Lo ves girarse, al parecer algo asustado o tal vez confundido, intentando buscar a quien le dirigió tales palabras. Ni siquiera debería tomarse esas molestias, ya que seguramente nunca pasará por su mente que has sido tú. O por lo menos no todavía. Con un paso más lento el chico logra colocarse frente a las puertas de la mansión, comenzando a abrir estas lentamente.

Vaya, es más terco de lo que esperabas. Da igual, nuevamente aprovechas tus habilidades para engañar nuevamente su mente, aunque de forma aun más atemorizante. No puedes evitar reírte al ver como cae hacia atrás totalmente asustado, mientras ladea su cabeza constantemente intentando probablemente negarse a lo que esta viendo. No tiene caso, ya que sus visiones no terminarán hasta que tú lo decidas así. Claro, así es como funcionan las cosas.

Espera un momento, se ha ido corriendo escaleras arriba. Nunca esperaste una reacción así, pero seguramente es su subconsiente lo que le recuerda a que vino. Decidas terminar con la ilusión, atravesando varios muros hasta llegar a donde se encontraba. Temblando de miedo, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor frío, observándote fijamente. Se ríe de forma nerviosa, al darse cuenta de que eres en realidad. Al parecer ha comprendido todo.

Te ríes de igual manera, aunque no por las mismas razones que él… tampoco de la misma manera. Al parecer tu risa lo intimida, ya que sus ojos se abren considerablemente. Ya no te divierte, hace mucho dejo de divertirte el asustar personas, así que decides terminar con todo eso rápido.

Lo cubres totalmente con tu cuerpo, el cual al contrarío de la mayoría de los seres de este mundo, es casi en su totalidad intangible. Pero eso mismo es lo que te vuelve tan peligroso. Lo ves retorcerse momentáneamente, al parecer en busca de aire, antes de caer rendido sobre el suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Ahora solo te queda preguntarte como es que te desharás de su cuerpo. Bah, precisamente por estas cosas dejó de ser divertido todo con respecto a los humanos, pero da igual. Al parecer para ellos tampoco es divertido morir gracias a un Gastly.


	10. Wicked

Has estado recorriendo ese camino durante un largo tramo y un largo tiempo. Una rutina diaria a la cual te has acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo, estando consiente de las recompensas que puede traerte el simplemente dar paso tras paso por unas cuantas horas, sin importar que tan oscuro este el sendero. Algo que sinceramente compensa tu esfuerzo y que te hace sentir que la vida es sencillamente maravillosa. Sonríes con alegría de solo imaginar tu próxima recompensa, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho. Nunca pasaba mucho tiempo entre un esperado regalo del destino y otro.

Escuchas un sonido detrás de ti y detienes tu andar. Te giras momentáneamente para ver que es lo que provoca tales ruidos, esperando divisar algo, sin importar que tan lejos estuviese. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en tu boca, emocionándote por completo el reconocer el origen de aquellos pasos. Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes caminaba alegremente, aunque con lentitud, a traves de la oscuridad de la noche en aquel bosque al cual acostumbrabas llamar hogar. Un bosque bastante cercano a un cementerio, pero que más daba.

Te acercas, con una sonrisa, hasta quedar finalmente delante de ellos. Dos jóvenes masculinos y dos jovencitas. Ambas sonríen enternecidas con tu apariencia, sonrojándose un poco. Te limitas a sonreír con amabilidad, ofreciéndote a guiarles por su camino a lo largo de la noche. Es imposible resistirse a tu ayuda, ya que era justo lo que ellos más necesitaban. Y eso te alegra bastante ¡Ellos se benefician de ti y tu de ellos! ¡El trato ideal! Arreglado eso entonces, comienzas a avanzar para guiarles hacia adelante.

Los escuchas hablar, con alegría, con frescura, olvidándose del miedo que sentían hace unos momentos al encontrarse solos en medio de la abrumadora oscuridad nocturna y al estar tan cerca de una concurrida fuente de historias espectrales y sobrenaturales. Por eso están tan agradecidos por tu ayuda. Uno de los jovencitos decide sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su vestimenta un pequeño aparato, como un acto curioso. Escuchas como ellos se detienen por unos momentos, y haces lo mismo.

Una voz mecánica comienza a soltar información sobre ti. Un dato aterrador sale al aire, pero los jóvenes lejos de asustarse comienzan a reír con algo de fuerza, bastante agraciados sobre aquel supuesto verídico dato que había escapado al aire. No es algo factible para ellos, ni razonable tampoco. Algo sobre ti que ellos dudan por completo. Pero eso no te parece algo muy lógico.

No le dan importancia y siguen con su trayecto, aunque tú estas algo extrañado por la actitud de aquellos de quien eres guía. De pronto, un ruido seco se escucha detrás de ti. Te giras, para darte cuenta de que finalmente tu plan ha comenzado a efectuarse con éxito. Uno tras otro, aquellos quienes buscaban guía y dirección, caen cual moscas al suelo, inconscientes. Tu sonríes, más feliz que en toda la noche.

Sabes que realmente no están inconscientes, solo han sido obligados a dar un paseo no solicitado al cementerio tan cercano a donde estaban. Solo que dejando sus cuerpos atrás. Y de esos cuerpos obtienes tu alimento. Una vitalidad digna de unos adolescentes tan alegres y animados como eran ellos. Y realmente por eso estabas extrañado hace unos momentos. Sentirse cansados y agotados al lado de ti y justificarlo a estar caminando demasiado era muy curioso.

Deberían tomarse más enserio las advertencias que ese pequeño aparato de sobre un Litwick como tu. Pero crees que no necesitaran más de eso en la otra vida.


	11. Marionette

Hace mucho tiempo, realmente no sabes hace que tanto tiempo, tu vida comenzó. Tu vida actual comenzó. Naciste entre una bolsa vacía de papas fritas y un montón de olorosa pasta semi-líquida algo repugnante que por poco te mancha un poco. Saliste de ese lugar a duras penas, con cortos pasitos y arrastres, ya que tu cuerpo en si es pequeño. Un cuerpecito pequeño para alguien tan grande como eres tú.

Desde el momento de tu nacimiento, solo te dedicaste a una cosa: Buscar a la persona que te hizo nacer. Literalmente, la persona por la cual naciste, y no le estas para nada agradecida. La razón es simple: Te desechó cruelmente, olvidándote con un simple movimiento para el resto de su maldita vida. Es algo difícil de entender para algunos pero en sí es algo muy sencillo y simple. Pero ya no te importa tanto ahora.

No es que realmente puedas hacer algo a estas alturas. Han pasado décadas desde ese momento. Seguramente esa persona a quien le atribuyes tu existencia dejo de existir en si misma, y no tiene caso seguir buscándole desesperadamente para vengarte con desenfrenó y crueldad. Puede que seas vengativo y malvado pero eres a la vez bastante cuerdo, lo suficiente para saber que tu búsqueda actualmente seria en vano.

Mientras dedicabas tu mente a divagar en el pasado, un pequeño hecho que se desenvolvía cerca de ti llamó tu atención de repente. Un niño, a mitad de la noche, fuera de su hogar. ¿Qué hacia ese pequeño niño en pijama, tan cerca de un bote de basura? Muy simple. Tiraba a un pobre muñeco de peluche. Un pobre muñequito de peluche que estas seguro que si tuviese la oportunidad, se desharía en un mar de lágrimas y llantos desesperados para que así el niñito no le tirase vilmente.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que eso es lo que piensa el pobre muñequito? Porque eso fue lo que pensaste tú varios años atrás. En exactamente la misma situación. Fue precisamente por eso que naciste, tu odio y tristeza te dieron un alma llena de oscuridad, lo suficiente para que tu cuerpo pequeño y afelpado se moviese por primera vez por si mismo. Pero después de años buscando como vengarte, te diste cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo que seguramente el niño que te abandonó ya estaría muerto. No importa entonces ya.

Ahora importa castigar en compensación a ese niñito que vez ahora, frente a ti. Te acercas con lo que tú consideras sigilo y antes de que el pudiese reaccionar gritas desenfrenadamente para asustarle. El pequeño se va gritando y llorando tal y como tu congénere deseaba hacer. Pero finalmente le ha dejado ahí botado… al menos se ha cumplido el karma en cierta forma.

De cierta forma verle ahí te conmueve, así que deslizas tu grisácea pero suave mano sobre su cabeza, intentando reconfortarle. Pero algo interrumpe ese momento. Otro niño cerca de ahí que desprecia a sus juguetes. Y nada te entusiasma más que ir a devolverle el gesto con un buen susto que le hará arrepentirse de sus actos en sus pesadillas.

Vas lo más pronto posible.

Después de todo, es lo mejor que puede hacer un Banette con su vida. ¿O no?


	12. Sable

Usas tus afiladas garras para cavar sobre aquel rígido suelo que yace bajo tus pies. Ya estas acostumbrado, y agradeces que tus garras sean lo suficientemente fuertes y afiladas como para cavar y cavar sin cesar de forma desesperada y rápida, buscando lo que necesitas de aquel suelo firme. Sino ¿por qué gastarías el tiempo cavando así? Bien pudieras estar durmiendo o asustando personas, pero no, debes cavar y cavar es lo que harás.

Un pequeño bulto en tu camino te detiene. Y por bulto te refieres a objeto extremadamente rígido y resistente, extremadamente resistente. Crees saber de que se trata, así que ahora cavas con innecesario cuidado, usando tus garras más como palitas que como picos, sacando la tierra y piedras con delicadeza. Un pequeño brillo te motiva más. El brillo se acentuó, tornándose ligeramente azulado. Tu motivación ahora es tan grande que hasta sería palpable desde lejos. No dejas de cavar ahora con un poco menos de cuidado, pero aun así precaución de no romper ese pequeño y futuro tesoro, o lo que esperas sea un tesoro.

Finalmente logras sacarlo de ahí, y lo ves completamente. Un precioso zafiro color azul profundo, hermoso y maravilloso. Tus ojos, curiosamente similares, brillan con entusiasmo. Dicho entonces ¡a disfrutar de tu tesoro! Pero de forma distinta a la que un humano o persona normal haría. Ellos seguramente lo pulirían y acomodarían de alguna forma rara y misteriosa en una cadenita color dorado. Vaya tontería tan poco productiva…

Tu forma de aprovechar los tesoros y joyas que encuentras es mucho más inteligente. Tomas entonces el zafiro entre tus garras, llevándolo directamente a tu boca. Si fuese posible, darías gracias por tus sagrados alimentos, pero es mal educado hablar con la boca llena así que directamente te lo tragas. Si, tú te comes las joyas que encuentras. Una excelente forma de aprovecharlas ¡no con tonterías como oro delgado y aros de materiales poco brillantes!

Pero al parecer ciertas personas no entienden ese tipo de cosas y buscan al igual que tú las joyas preciosas que sirven de alimento vital para tu ser. Personas que suelen confundir las joyas que cubren tu cuerpo con joyas comunes y corrientes… como ese jovencito que de repente te toma de la espalda, sujetando uno de las protuberantes joyas que crecen en esta. Precisamente un rubí que ingeriste hace mucho tiempo, ya que las joyas que comes se vuelven parte de tu piel.

El jovencito te mira por unos segundos, confundido, y un silencio sepulcral se hace presente. Gritas, asustándolo, tal vez de muerte, pero logras que te deje caer libre, mientras sale chillando totalmente asustado y confundido. No es la primera vez que pasa y sabes que no será la última vez, pero sinceramente te fastidia. Más que nada porque no parecen respetar lo sagrado de una gema preciosa.

Pero tú, Sableye, si que lo entiendes. Y precisamente por eso reanudas tu búsqueda nuevamente. Necesitas más alimentos. Tal vez una deliciosa esmeralda para cenar.


	13. Frost

Nuevamente, has terminado seriamente lastimada despuésstimada despu terminado seriamente de haber mantenido una pelea casi a muerte con tu eterno rival. Casi destruyen la aldea vecina, debido a la potencia de sus ataques y a la fuerza que tienen, pero has intentado lastimar a cuantas menos personas te sea posible; de hecho, estas segura de que aparte de unos cuantos sustos y raspaduras en las rodillas de los niños, todos están perfectamente bien. No te sentirías con ánimos de continuar si fuese lo contrario.

Avanzas lentamente hasta tu hogar. Una pequeña cueva cubierta de nieve en la sima de la montaña, o casi la sima. Tus heridas te incomodan un poco pero no es algo a lo que no estés acostumbrada. Tampoco es algo que te haga quejarte como esos quejidos que suenan a lo lejos… espera. ¿Quejidos? Te giras para ver si hay algo detrás de ti pero no ves nada. Es imposible que sea tu rival mal herido porque el vive en el extremo contrario de la montaña. Retrocedes a tus pasos buscando la fuente de esos gritos dolorosos y gemidos angustiados.

Finalmente a lo lejos, observas una figura tambaleante. Una persona. Vas corriendo casi a su auxilio, sosteniéndole a tiempo entre tus brazos antes de que el pobre se desplomara. Parece un adolescente mal herido, pero sus heridas son diferentes a las tuyas. Parecen hechas más por alguna caída o accidente que por alguna batalla extremadamente agresiva y cruel. Su ropa esta algo gastada y se ve delgado, por lo que decides llevarlo, arrastrando un poco, hasta tu hogar, esperando que ahí se mejore lo suficiente como para poder proseguir con su camino, sea cual sea.

Finalmente, y después de un largo rato, logras colocar al joven ahora inconsciente sobre el suelo algo menos congelado de la cueva que habitas, y lo cubres con unas cuantas pieles y telas que has encontrado de vez en cuando y has guardado por curiosidad y precaución. Preparas algo de comer, o beber, como sea, para alimentar al adolescente herido mientras este parece desvariar un poco pensando que es una doctora o su madre quien lo alimenta, lo cual solo te enternece más.

Pasadas casi 24 horas de cuidados intensivos para con el pobre chico que has decidido ayudar, este parece despertar poco a poco. Te ilusionas, esperando a ver como reaccionara o principalmente si estará en buen estado como para poder levantarse y caminar, sea a donde sea que se dirige. Tal vez le ayudes un poco y le acompañes a donde desee ir. Estas segura de haber visto en la aldea cercana a varios jóvenes con pokemón como acompañantes, a veces encerrados en pequeñas esferas rojizas. Probablemente sea así contigo ahora, no tienes inconveniente alguno con ello. De hecho recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo una joven te propuso lo mismo pero rechazaste esa proposición por miedo de abandonar tu hogar.

El joven finalmente abre los ojos, y se endereza un poco por si mismo, apenas quedando sentado y con un aparente dolor de cabeza. Te acercas un poco a darle los buenos días, pero parece que… no le agradas. De repente al verte comienza a gritar y a dar manotazos en el aire intentando golpearte, hasta que finalmente te acierta un golpe cuando estabas confundida por sus acciones. Te grita que te alejes y que no te quiere cerca. No lo comprender. Pero comprendes que quiere lastimarte nuevamente cuando te ve con odio. No te queda de otra. Lo congelas con tu poder.

Te sientes mal, muy mal. No querías hacerle esto pero probablemente hubieras resultado seriamente herida si lo dejabas seguir, y se hubiese lastimado el también. Congelado como esta no puede herir a nadie, pero verlo te angustia y decides colocarlo fuera de tu hogar… estas segura de que ahora con esto las personas comenzaran a pensar mal de los Froslass como tú.


	14. Doppelganger

Esa era una noche hermosa para salir a pasear. Sin duda, esa enorme luna llena, tan grande y redonda cubriendo casi todo el cielo hacia de esa noche un espectáculo que era imposible de perderse. Pero no es tanto la belleza de ese gran astro en el cielo lo que más te sorprende o entusiasma, sino lo que gracias a tu blanca cómplice podrás lograr esa noche. Pero mientras espera a que la primera fase de tu plan se cumpla puedes esperar pacientemente admirando la imagen de la luna en el cielo, y a veces reflejada en el lago. Es una bonita forma de pasar el tiempo. Aunque a veces te sientes algo cursi por pensar cosas así, más por tu naturaleza.

Pasados unos minutos, escuchas unos cuantos pasos detrás de ti. Te volteas para poder ver como, en el caminito que se había formado en el bosque que habitas, cerca de aquella cueva que es tu hogar, pasaba un joven aventurero y desprevenido con una cámara fotográfica. Un fotógrafo sin dudas, que seguro pensaba plasmar permanentemente la hermosa imagen que había en el cielo esa noche. Bueno, eso era algo bastante bueno. No para él. Para ti.

Te acercas, silenciosamente, y te posas a sus pies. El no te nota en absoluto. Todo va perfecto, una oportunidad como esta no se puede menospreciar. El sigue caminando y tú le sigues el paso silenciosamente para no levantar sospecha alguna, sin poder evitar sonreír macabramente de vez en cuando, borrando la sonrisa casi de inmediato intentando controlar tus emociones. No sería bueno que te dejaras llevar de repente. Pero claro, en si no has dejado de sonreír en algún momento, solo escondes la sonrisa como el resto de tu cuerpo, para que así aquel joven fotógrafo no perciba en absoluto tu presencia.

Sigues siguiendo su paso, con cada pausa que el daba para fotografiar su entorno totalmente asombrado. Es una noche como ninguna dado al gran brillo natural en el cielo, así que entiendes un poco el porque de sus acciones, pero eso no evita que tu sigas con tu propio plan en pie. Ya cuando han avanzado un largo trecho, no puedes evitar soltar una carcajada por la emoción y alegría que te embargan. El parece asustar, volteando hacia todos lados, pero no logra dar contigo en algún momento, pero te das cuenta de que comienza a respirar aceleradamente y a sudar frío.

Comienza a reaccionar al hecho de que no sabe bien donde esta, así que astutamente comienza a ver las fotografías que ha tomado para poder saber como regresar al punto de partida. Pero de repente, y para tu sorpresa también, deja caer la cámara, totalmente aterrado. Observas la imagen en la pantalla algo resquebrajada por la caída: Una fotografía tuya, haciéndote pasar por su sombra. Supones que ya no tiene caso seguir escondiéndote.

Sales de tu escondite, que no es más que la sombra misma de aquel joven, y antes de que este pueda reaccionar tú logras ejecutar tu plan primero. Un hechizo como lo suelen llamar las personas es suficiente para que el muchacho frente a ti caiga inconsiente de espaldas. Sabes perfectamente que su corazón ha dejado de latir. Tu solo te limitas a sonreír de forma macabra y exagerada como siempre, sintiéndote más fuerte comparando a como te encontrabas desde hace días o semanas incluso. Pero es lo normal para ti.

Después de todo, los Gengar son expertos en robar energía. Así como la luna es el cómplice ideal.


	15. Sarcofagus

El faraón al que sirves, te ha encontrado un uso totalmente útil y tú no podrías estar más maravillado. Es bastante simple, simplemente tendrás que encargarte de algunas molestias para él, y a cambio serás bien recompensado y alimentado con tu gusto más costoso pero delicioso a la vez: pepitas de oro. Es un excelente negocio para ambos, y aunque no lo planees, es imposible negarse ya que es una orden directa del faraón.

Es una maravillosa época en la que vives, pese al calor sofocante que a ti en realidad no te afecta en absoluto. Cuando eras como tus pre-evoluciones solo ayudabas al faraón y a sus siervos en tareas simples de vez en cuando, o solo servías de compañía, pero ya que has alcanzado tal nivel ahora podrás hacer cosas mucho mejores y más deliciosas. Varios hombres te llevan cargando hacia una de las pirámides que han sido construidas hace tiempo, hasta una habitación empolvada pero a la vez majestuosa, que ahora será tu nuevo hogar.

No te molesta en absoluto, hay varios otros ahí, no a tu nivel, sino pre-evoluciones. Ellos son buena compañía y te harán sentir que no estas solo. En cierta forma es divertido. Y cada cierto tiempo mandarán a alguien a que te lleve tu costoso alimento personalmente para mantenerte contento y alimentado. Este nuevo trabajo es bastante satisfactorio en varias formas, y no es que hagas demasiado de todas formas, solo encargarte de unas cuantas molestias humanas que no son gran cosa para ti, aunque molesten bastante al faraón.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que yaces ahí, y hasta ahora todo va perfecto. Eres alimentado continuamente, y estas bastante contento con la situación ya que muy pocas veces te aburres, y descansas bastante parte del día. Pero algo parece suceder ese día, algunos ruidos que no son comunes comienzan a escucharse. Murmullos y demás. Decides disimular, haciéndote pasar por un objeto más en aquella sala antigua. Varias personas llegan y comienzan a acercarse a ti, como si tú fueras lo que estaban buscando. Ahí comienza tu trabajo entonces. Permites que se acerquen y tomen confianza.

Algunos deciden marcharse, seguro a buscar si hay más como tú ahí, quedando solo dos o tres en la habitación, robando algunas cuantas cosas para después enfocarse en ti nuevamente. Uno de ellos, inocente y torpe, intenta abrirte.

Pero no es correcto. Merecen castigo, así lo ordenó el faraón. Lo atrapas entre tus brazos, o mejor dicho, extremidades, y lo encierras en tu interior. Usas aquello por lo que el faraón te apreciaba tanto como una trampa grandiosa, y lo momificas vivo por así decirlo. Los otros que venían con el intentan huir pero tú los atrapas y haces lo mismo otra vez. No tiene sentido que huyan realmente. Acaban en el suelo, envueltos en vendas, mientras en el resto de la pirámide se escuchan gritos. Seguramente tus acompañantes ya se han hecho cargo de ellos también.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que los sirvientes del rey vengan a llevarse a aquellos ladrones que ya hace bastante dejaron de respirar. Tu solo te limitas a comer felizmente más pepitas de oro.

Es porque… en realidad los Cofagrigus como tú no comen humanos, solo comen pepitas de oro. Los humanos son asquerosos y saben bastante feo.


	16. Jellyfish

Hace apenas unas horas viste pasar un buzo… te asustaste. Pese a tu naturaleza, eres bastante asustadizo y no entiendes muy bien la razón de ello. Tal vez porque siempre rondas por esas áreas tu solo uno llegaría a pensar que te has acostumbrado totalmente pero no es así. Eres ciertamente tímido de casi cualquier cosa y huyes de inmediato excepto en algunas ocasiones cuando tu fuente de alimento esta en juego. Como ese momento, justo el momento que estas viviendo ahora.

Lo que hace unos segundos era una sombra en la superficie ahora se ha vuelto una embarcación hundiéndose entre las aguas, justo delante de ti. Por unos momentos pasó por tu cabeza la idea de huir como normalmente haces, o de esconderte detrás de algún coral, arrecife, piedra o lo primero que encontrases en tu camino. Pero no lo hiciste, al principio dudaste de las razones pero finalmente entendiste porque. Tu instinto te decía que permanecieras ahí, quieto, mientras ese enorme barco se hundía lentamente, con las luces dentro apagándose violentamente, algunos vidrios quebrándose en pedazos por la presión, y algunas piezas se sumergían y otras se elevaban entre las aguas hasta llegar a la superficie. Contemplaste todo eso, completamente quieto, absorto y maravillado por completo.

Finalmente, la embarcación, ya pasado un rato, toco el suelo, o lo que parecía ser suelo en aquel lugar ya que no era más que un montón de arena mojada en lo profundo de las aguas. Algunos otros habitantes huyeron por el ruido, por el escandalo o por la intromisión de aquel enorme y esplendido transporte. Decidiste finalmente acercarte, mientras algunas lámparas dentro seguían parpadeando hasta finalmente apagarse. Te estremeciste por alguna razón cuando te acercaste más, entendiendo la razón cuando estabas a escasos centímetros de aquel cuerpo cubierto enteramente de metal. Una de las ventanas te permitió pasar dentro, ya que estaba completamente rota. Lo que viste dentro de una de las habitaciones fue lo que te permitió comprender todo aquello. Personas, muertas claramente, sin respiración alguna y flotando dentro de aquel lugar, completamente tiesas. Pero su fuerza vital seguía ahí. Sus almas… tu alimento.

Comenzaste a comer desesperado, ya que hacía tiempo no tenías alimento alguno. Toda esa energía te permitía continuar con vida, irónicamente, ya que provenía de personas cuya vida se había esfumado por razones que no te molestas en entender ya que no te interesan en lo más mínimo. Pero un ruido, apenas perceptible solo para tus sentidos destinados solo para ese ambiente te desconcentró. Por no decir que te asustó ¡Estas entre cadáveres alimentándote pero te asusta un ruido a tus espaldas! Cobarde es poco para describirte.

Te giras, violentamente, observando finalmente algo que jamás podrás olvidar en tu vida. Otro como tú. O más bien otra. Al parecer, llegó ahí por las mismas razones que tú y viviendo exactamente lo mismo, pero ella parece ser más aventurera ya que logró encontrarte a ti y no viceversa. Te sonrojaste, si es que eso se puede llamar sonrojo, y te acercaste a ella dejando por completo tu timidez de lado. La segunda razón por la que vives finalmente ha aparecido. Encontrar alguien a quien amar, tu alma gemela. Y ella igual se sonrojo. Que amor tan hermoso había nacido en un lugar tan lúgubre y fantasmal.

Pero es lo natural para ustedes. Viven alimentándose de vidas humanas de barcos hundidos y buscando a su verdadero amor, ese es su estilo de vida pero para ustedes es todo lo que importa. Después de todo, los Jellicent como ustedes no tienen más porque vivir, pero así esta perfecto. Viven para amar, ¿qué importa lo demás?


	17. Golem

Cada paso que das pierde el sentido para ti. Miles de pasos has dado, millones de caminos has cruzado, pero todavía no recuerdas porque, ni desde cuando, ni a donde te diriges. Lo único que haces es seguir avanzando. Y ha sido así desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdas donde comenzaste. En tu mente esta el vago recuerdo de un antiguo lugar, hecho principalmente de barro igual que tu, donde algunos hombres te crearon como una vaga idea de una imagen similar a la de ellos. Obedecías sus ordenes fielmente, sin entender por que, y hacías lo que te ordenaran sin entender las razones que había detrás de ello o de tu propia creación. Tu vida nunca tuvo sentido.

De repente, a tu mente viene el recuerdo de como todo eso se había esfumado. Si te preguntasen hace cuanto fue, dirías que demasiado para poder estar seguro, si es que claro, pudieras hablar, escribir o comunicarte de forma alguna que no sea con torpes ruidos provenientes de una boca que ni siquiera posees realmente. Solo recuerdas que de pronto, estabas solo, entre ruinas, piedras, rocas, todo destrozado. Apenas unos más como tú seguían ahí, de pie, al igual que como te encontrabas en esos momentos. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue avanzar, cada quien por su lado, cada quien como pudiese, pero debían continuar. No saben la razón, tu tampoco. Solo sabes que no quedaba de otra.

Has recorrido caminos de barro, de tierra, de cemento, de madera, de hierba, de todo tipo de material. Has visto seres viviendo en todo tipo de lugares, pero curiosamente, ninguno como tu o similar de alguna u otra forma. Ellos respiraban, sangraban, hablaban, comían, vivían con todas las de la ley, por así decirlo. En cambio, tú eras ajeno a todo eso. No encajabas para nada, así que hasta hace poco, decidiste buscar un lugar donde pudieras encajar. Cuevas, caminos empedrados, cualquier lugar que te recordase lejanamente a donde fuiste creado con tecnología desconocida para la humanidad, tecnología que ni tu entiendes, pero te ha dado energía para continuar y seguir adelante por demasiado tiempo. Tanto que ya no recuerdas. O porque eres un idiota… o porque sencillamente no debes recordar, puede que sea mejor que no recuerdes nada.

Pero esta vez todo cambiaría, te topaste con una joven delante de ti. Una joven similar a aquellos que te crearon, pero su vestimenta era muy distinta, no habías visto nada igual. De hecho, no habías visto nada igual antes o a nadie realmente. Pensándolo, no habías visto a ningún ser humano en demasiado tiempo. Esa joven se te quedo observando unos momentos, antes de arrojarte una esfera, similar a aquellas que te rodeaban cuando fuiste creado, pero parecía más brillante, más metálica, de un material distinto y no hecha de barro o tierra. Fue lo último que viste, un rayo color rojo cubriéndote.

Abriste los ojos, o lo que se podía llamar ojos, en un edificio extraño que no reconocías en absoluto, completamente restaurado de salud. Aquella joven te saco de aquel lugar lleno de gente igual que ella, y contemplaste bajo una fuerte luz un lugar sumamente desconocido pero sumamente familiar. Como si el lugar donde naciste hubiese sido reconstruido de forma más perfecta, fina, elegante y no tan burda como eres tú. Diste un paso adelante, mientras ella te tomaba de la mano… nostalgia. Era regresar y a la vez avanzar, retroceder pero continuar… era demasiado. Y una lágrima se te escapo.

Pese a que seas un Golett tienes sentimientos, y haber vivido miles de años solo y de repente regresar a un lugar que puedas llamar hogar, realmente tocaba lo que dentro tuyo era un corazón.


	18. Noir

Has escuchado un ruido. Error, un ruido ha llegad a ti. Porque no necesitas moverte para que algo llegue a ti, las cosas lo hacen por si solas, a favor de su voluntad o no. No necesitas moverte para que un ruido llegue a ti, lo hacen por si solos, todo es eventual. Igual que la muerte. La vida ya no significa para ti nada en absoluto y a la vez lo significa todo, porque es tu fuente de alimento y a la vez es tú la causa de tu deber. No tienes otra razón para vivir más que esa, cumplir fielmente tu deber, pero no te molesta en absoluto tener que hacerlo. Al contrario, así como es tu razón para vivir, es tu razón para continuar, porque te entretiene. Al igual que lo que ocurre en el momento en que tu deber es culminado. Tan interesante, tan aterrador, tan cruel, tan hermoso.

Aquel ruido provenía nada más y nada menos que de un joven desventurado en una cueva oscura y solitaria. Comunicándose con una simple radio portátil con al parecer otro joven que no se encontraba ahí a su lado. Lo ves avanzar, confundido, temblando, pero fingiendo valentía. Un cero que finge ser un uno. Tan gracioso y a la vez tan lamentable. Pero es divertido, interesante, ya que te servirá de entretenimiento, de alimento y a la vez para cumplir con tu deber.

Te acercas, cauteloso, fingiendo no ser un peligro, y a la vez no lo eres. No tú como tal, pero a la vez eres el mayor peligro del mundo, la peor amenaza conocida. El no nota tu presencia, totalmente inocente e ignorante, así que sigue avanzando totalmente solo, paso a paso, acercándose mientras tú sonríes igual que siempre haces, y a la vez con tu rostro totalmente serio como siempre lo mantienes. Todo y nada a la vez ¡Que contradicción!

Ambos avanzan, lentamente, hasta encontrarse. El suelta un grito, ahogándolo casi de inmediato, pensando que no eres una amenaza, tal vez porque se ha topado con seres parecidos a ti por lo que no te considera un peligro. Ese grito seguramente fue por la sorpresa misma del encuentro. Tiene razón, no eres un peligro. Y esta equivocado, eres un gran peligro. No eres una amenaza, porque no dices que vas a lastimarle. Solo harás lo que debes hacer y ya. Pero parece ser que no será tan sencillo como lo considerabas… y a la vez será sumamente fácil.

Lanza una esfera rojiza, de la cual con un rayo del mismo tono da a luz a un ser similar a ti pero completamente distinto. Lo ha mandado a pelear contigo, una simple batalla que para ti no significa nada, solo actuación. Y a la vez significa un gran paso para acercarte más a tu deber. Continúas con el acto, y después de unos momentos caes al piso, derrotado. Y victorioso. El lanza un grito de alegría, de felicidad, celebrando una victoria que realmente jamás fue. Se acerca a ti, alegremente, con una sonrisa, comunicándole a su amigo a través de esa radio portátil que carga su aparente triunfo.

Pero de repente su alegría se esfuma… igual que su vida. Ahora el que sonríe eres tú. Una verdadera sonrisa aflora en tu boca. La boca que usas para cumplir tu deber. Ser el guardián del mundo de los muertos, llevando a quienes consideres debido a ese lugar. No importa si sus pokemón quedan solos y desolados, morirán tarde o temprano con ese estilo de vida de todas formas. El cuerpo inerte cae al piso estrepitosamente, ya sin respirar por completo, sin un rastro de vida en su interior, ya que su vida y su existencia ya ha sido tomada por ti y por tu poder.

Ahora solo aguardaras a otra víctima. O tal vez debas llamarlo afortunado. Otro joven que logre entender porque deben temerte y alabarte a la vez, como el digno Dusknoir que eres.


	19. Drift

¡Que hermoso día para volar es este! O eso te gustaría decir, ya que estas realmente adormilado y somnoliento, probablemente porque no duermes de forma adecuada la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando quieres dormir, ya es demasiado tarde… o temprano, como sea. Este es realmente un hermoso día para volar ¿No quieres? Que pena, pero no te queda de otra. Tampoco es para que hagas un berrinche, así que o vuelvas o te quedas dormido quien sabe donde. Decides volar… porque donde pensabas dormir, ya ha sido ocupado por los que consideras tus hermanos menores. Iguales a ti ha como eras de joven… cuando fuiste abruptamente secuestrado por unos niños… agh, no quieres recordar eso. Ya fue un trauma muy grande que hacía que pusieras una cara aterradora a cada niño que te encontrabas de repente. Pero bueno, es otra historia.

Mientras sobrevolabas bajo viste a una pequeña niña llorando. Oh vamos, no vas a caer en eso… pero llora muy fuerte. Bueno, no es tu problema. Pero parece perdida. Oh bien, culpa de ella. Pero parece muy asustada. Oh es entendible, digo, según sabes ahí pokemón peligrosos por ahí, es un bosque oscuro y desolado. Bueno… ¡oh vamos! ¡Ya habías superado esto!

… Esta bien, tal vez te has vuelto más amable a como eras de joven o comparado a tus hermanitos. La edad te ha vuelto un ser gentil, y eso se comprueba con solo ver como llevas a esa pequeña niña entre tus brazos rojizos, volando por los aires de esa hermosa mañana, tarde, lo que sea, pero hay un sol brillante. Y ella no deja de sonreír y cantar canciones de pre-escolar, muy tiernas por cierto, sacándote una pequeña sonrisa. Te alegra un poco su voz infantil de pequeña mocosa, literalmente, ya que acaba de estornudar. Puede que sea porque entre más alto vueles, más frío hace, así que decides bajar un poco la altura. De todos modos debías hacerlo, ya que has encontrado una pequeña escuelita en el suelo, donde decides dejarla. Justamente esa es su escuela pre-escolar, que coincidencia ¿no crees?

La ves saltar alegremente, agradeciéndote por haberla llevado con cierta torpeza en su voz, pero el que te agradezca tan efusivamente te hace sonreír. Pero la sonrisa en tus labios se esfuma en cuanto escuchas la voz chillona y ruidosa de varios niños pequeños más acercarse, gritando alegremente que te han visto y que quieren jugar contigo ¡No caerás en eso de nuevo! Huyes lo más rápido que te es posible antes de que te alcancen y terminen peleando por ti con dulces de por medio. No, nada de eso otra vez, por favor.

Por unos momentos, te preguntas algo ¿Por qué ninguna corriente te ha arrastrado aún? Ya que es normalmente lo que te ocurre… terminar siendo arrastrado por alguna corriente de aire hacia un lugar desconocido. Tal vez no debiste preguntártelo… una fuerte corriente de aire de repente te arrastra contra tu voluntad, sin poder controlarte de forma alguna.

… Auch. Un edificio detuvo tu en verdad pésimo camino. Más bien, estrellarte contra un edificio detuvo ese rumbo totalmente desafortunado. Te deslizas un poco hacia abajo, hasta caer al suelo, adolorido. Alzas el rostro. Vaya, pero si es la torre de energía eólica abandonada donde vives con tus hermanitos… hermanitos que han estado durmiendo todo el día.

¿Sabes algo? Basta, es suficiente. Te largas a dormir, cansado de todo esto. Un Drifblim como tu esta hecho para volar de noche y con tu familia ¡Por favor!


	20. Chandelier

Los has visto entrar, pero ellos no te han visto a ti. Nunca entenderás la fascinación de los humanos al intentar repetidas veces poner en riesgo su vida o experimentar lo que es el miedo y el terror ¿Acaso la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y recorriendo por completo sus cuerpos los estimula? No es importante para ti después de todo, lo único en lo que se centra tu atención es en ver a aquel grupo de jóvenes adolescentes, quienes apenas han comenzado a vivir realmente, adentrarse en aquella mansión abandonada donde habitas.

Aun recuerdas esos hermosos años de oro donde aquel lugar estaba completamente reluciente, con varios otros como tu habitando pacíficamente y siendo cuidados y alimentados por sus antiguos amos y dueños. Que hermosa época… hasta que ustedes mismos salieron de control y acabaron con todo aquello dejando el lugar por completo en ruinas. Ya no tiene caso seguir recordando sin sentido épocas que no volverán de ninguna forma. Ahora solo quedas tú y otros pocos que no tienen tu poder ni tu forma, apenas niños a comparación de ti.

Resuenan los pasos que aquellos jóvenes adolescentes dan, mientras sueltan una que otra pequeña risa de alegría, de temor nervioso y a la vez de fingida valentía. Tal vez sea momento de que comiences a actuar, así que decides mostrarte poco a poco ante ellos. Una de las féminas que venían con ellos suelta un ligero grito, reprimiéndolo, al ver que no eres una amenaza aparente. Una simple llama encendida en medio de la oscuridad. Uno de ellos advierte que puede que seas un engaño o un truco provocado normalmente por otro tipo de seres sobrenaturales. Sabia advertencia… la cual es completamente ignorada por uno de aquellos cuatro jóvenes.

El ríe, aclamando falsa valentía, acercándose a ti. Alza su diestra, intentando tomarte, viéndote como un simple objeto que les iluminara el sendero de ahora en adelante. Te quedas quieto, intentando que los demás tomen confianza. Se tranquilizan y sueltan suspiros, después de haberse mantenido algo tensos. Contigo continúan su camino por la mansión, recorriendo cada pasillo… o eso era lo que tenían en mente. Ellos. No tú.

Una vez entran en una habitación algo más amueblada, ya que la destrucción de épocas pasadas no alcanzo a afectar tanto ese lugar, deciden descansar unos minutos ahí. Te ponen en el centro de la mesa, como un adorno u objeto más, ya que para ellos solo eres eso. Se quedan sentados a tu alrededor, discutiendo sobre lo que harán más adelante en su trayecto o de paso, con sus vidas. Si pudieras darles algún consejo sería que no den todo por asegurado, menos el mañana.

Poco a poco sus voces se van disminuyendo en volumen, quedando poco a poco adormilados. Todo porque se han quedado prendidos viendo tus flamas, hipnotizados. Pasan unos segundos y ninguno de ellos puede hablar más, ya que sus ojos solo se dirigen a ti y sus pensamientos se encuentran totalmente esparcidos en el vacío. Ardes intensamente en varios sentidos para atraparlos más hasta que finalmente decides comenzar con tu festín privado. Poco a poco comienzas a comer.

Uno de ellos suelta un fuerte grito al verse afectado por tu forma de comer… grita y suplica hasta no poder más y caer al suelo. Duele ¿no es así? Que su alma sea incinerada y devorada por completo es doloroso, por el tortuoso calor que sueltan tus llamas y tu cuerpo, pero no te importa… un grito tras otro se escucha finalmente, mientras tu sigues fortaleciéndote cada vez más. Una forma sumamente aterradora de vivir para un Chandelure como tú, pero vale la pena. Ahora solo te preguntas que harás con esos cuerpos que yacen sin vida a tu alrededor… talvez dejar que sean parte de la decoración ¿no crees?


	21. Frill

Debes alimentarte igual que cualquier otro ser vivo en este mundo, lo sabes bien y por ello es que estas aquí. No es que te guste realmente todo esto, es decir, eres muy tímido a la hora de encontrarte con otros como tú y tampoco te gusta combatir realmente, por lo que solo sales por alimento cuando es absolutamente necesario para ti y por el enorme hambre que te acongoja. Como en estos momentos, aunque si bien como pocas veces sales a cazar solo o en lugares como ese no eres realmente bueno.

Tal vez ya has cometido un error al alejarte de las profundas aguas del fondo del océano donde habitas e irte a una zona mucho más iluminada, cerca de un puerto. Pero en esa zona hay varios pokemón con forma de pececitos dorados que pueden servirte de alimento. Ves a uno de ellos más adelante, así que abruptamente decides acercarte pero lo terminas ahuyentando demasiado pronto.

No importa mucho realmente, porque aún hay un montón de ellos a tu alrededor de todas formas, pero en verdad deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso. Así jamás vas a poder acabar con el hambre que tienes de forma rápida.

Ves a otro Magikarp, esta vez nadando directo hacia ti, contrario a lo que acabas de vivir. No entiendes realmente porque y tampoco es que te importe demasiado, pero lo aceptas. Dejas que se acerque, lo cual hace con desmedida curiosidad, un pez ciertamente extraño crees tú, pero perfecto para ti. Alzas uno de tus brazos, delgados y suaves, intentando jugar un poco con el aunque sabes que es inapropiado jugar con la comida. Es divertido de todas formas. El se deja llevar, es demasiado tonto como para sospechar más de ti, así que juega con tus delicados brazos nadando en círculos a tu alrededor. Solo puedes reír por la gracia que eso te provoca realmente.

Pero el hambre te acecha de nuevo, por lo que decides terminar pronto de jugar y tomar tus debidos alimentos apropiadamente. Alzas esta vez ambos ligeros brazos pero esta vez no en son de juego, lo que tu nueva presa nota. Se lanza contra ti intentando atacarte, asustado, presa del pánico y la confusión porque ya se ha dado una idea más o menos de lo que pretendes y no le agrada en absoluto. Es una pena pero no te sientes mal por el, sino por ti, ya que has debido terminar demasiado pronto con los juegos. Tu estomago te exige alimento.

Su ataque ha sido en vano, ya que no te afecta, al contrario, el solo se ve entumecido por tu habilidad, y es imposibilitado de hacer algo como eso de nuevo. Tiembla, aun más cuando lo encierras entre tus brazos jalándolo a lo profundo de las aguas. No importa que tanto intente soltarte, es imposible. Pero sus agitados movimientos comienzan a molestarte cada vez más así que decides hacer algo, aunque sea un poco cruel.

Le inyectas un potente veneno que lo paraliza enteramente, y comienza a afectarle poco a poco de otra forma, hasta que finalmente lo arrastras a aquella zona en lo profundo del océano donde puedes degustar tus sagrados alimentos cómodamente. Las aguas más oscuras donde solo tú puedes ver y vivir de forma cómoda y agradable según tus términos.

Te observa, claramente asustado, antes de que termines con su vida y tú continúes con la tuya, comiendo tranquilamente un alimento con el que ya jugaste y ya te entretuviste. Pero no es malo, es decir, eso no te vuelve un villano solo por hacerle creer que no eras una amenaza. Los Frillish deben comer, no es culpa tuya. O eso dices tu, jajaja.


	22. Mischief

Has estado cantando toda la noche en aquel cementerio, o más bien llorando. No es tanto por tristeza, sino por la simple costumbre de rendir honor a aquellos que han abandonado este mundo ya sea por una muerte accidental, natural o trágica. Todo eso es triste en si y te conmueve, tanto como para cantar cada noche para ellos en total soledad, solo acompañada por la triste luna llena o nueva tantas veces como sea posible. Pero esta noche es un poco diferente, o más bien, un poco menos triste. Algo ha hecho que especialmente tú recuperes un poco el ánimo.

Otra joven, humana, ha llegado, sollozando de tristeza por la perdida de algún pariente o de algún querido amigo pokemón. Verle ahí te hace sentir feliz, así que decides intentar levantarle el ánimo recitando otro de tus canticos. O al menos tu cree que podrás hacerlo, ya que alguna lejana vez mientras cantabas una persona comenzó a reír con singular alegría sin razón aparente, pensando tú que tus llantos solo provocaban dolor o tristeza, o estrés mental. Crees poder ayudarla a ella también, por lo que comienzas a cantar para ella. Esperas que con eso ella sonría igual que aquella persona hace mucho tiempo y se sienta mejor, ya que al contrario de tu habitual naturaleza no te gusta ver a las personas sufrir. Solo asustadas, pero no te gusta verles sufrir.

Pero algo no parece ir como tú esperabas, ya que ella ha comenzado a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos, sollozando aún, pero al parecer de dolor. Suelta unos cuanto gritos de agonía y tu no entiendes porque, aunque si bien parece estar sufriendo bastante, intentando no escuchar ese estrepitoso ruido que parecían gritos, cubriendo sus oídos. Tal vez no sabe apreciar lo que es el arte o la música, por lo que en tu buena voluntad decides ayudarle de otra forma. Con tu poder decides ayudarle de otra forma. Le haces ver lo que más desea en este mundo, provocándole hermosas alucinaciones, mientras ella ve en su mente lo que al parecer es a un pariente que acaba de perder hace poco. Ella ríe alegremente, sin dejar de sollozar pero esta vez de alegría, queriendo correr a los brazos de aquella persona que pensaba haber perdido pero no fue así. Lo hace y a la vez no, ya que en su mente le abraza pero para ti, para tus ojos, solo corre sin sentido totalmente sola en aquel cementerio.

Cree que es un milagro y de cierta forma lo es, y te encuentras feliz de verle en ese estado así que dejas que siga alucinando felizmente con aquella persona, aunque sabes que en algún momento tendrá que enfrentar la realidad y dejar todo eso de lado, pero no es el momento, o eso consideras tú. Después de unos momentos, ella parece mucho más tranquila, feliz y alegre, sin poder dejar de sonreír en algún momento mientras habla con esa alucinación que has creado para ella fingiendo entablar una amena conversación. Per por alguna razón tu te sientes más débil, pero no comprendes del todo porque. Tal vez has usado mucho de tu poder en la labor de ayudarla, por lo que decides romper la ilusión el la que vive ahora, muy a tu pesar.

Pero ahora, cae de rodillas al suelo, asustada, aterrada, llorando y gritando más fuerte que antes, totalmente desolada y asustada por lo que ha visto y se ha ido eternamente sin más. Te sientes muy mal por ella pero por alguna razón te sientes mucho más fuerte que antes, mientras las perlas alrededor de tu cuello brillan con fuerza, demostrado que tu energía se ha restablecido. Pero sigues sin entender el porque cuando ella demuestra alegría te debilitas y el porque cuando esta triste te fortaleces. No importa, decides irte de ese lugar.

No hay más que puedas hacer ahí así que decides descansar. Ya estas fortalecida de todas formas. Una muy pesada noche para un Mismagius para ti ¿no es así?


	23. Lurk

Duele… demasiado. Pero no importa que tanto ruegues por ayuda, nadie vendrá. Nadie viene a ayudarte ni a salvarte de ese dolor. Llevas desesperadamente tu diestra a tu pecho, aferrándote a este intento así aliviar el dolor que te carcome. Pero es en vano. Estas seguro de que el pequeño sentir de alivio que sientes no es más que algo psicológico… ese dolor físicamente te sigue carcomiendo pero ahora tienes algo a que aferrarte de forma desesperada, aunque sea la propia fuente de tu dolor.

Te giras sobre el suelo en el que yaces recostado mientas débilmente te retuerces a causa del sufrimiento que te domina. Si tan solo te fuera posible llorar lo harías, pero no es algo que seas capaz de hacer. Puede que seas capaz de volar por los cielos a la velocidad del sonido, de levantar aquello que es tan pesado que un ser viviente normal no podría ni en sueños y eres tan poderoso como otros solo pensarían que es posible en sueños o fantasías. Pero todo eso es debido a que no eres realmente un ser como ellos… ni siquiera podrías asegurar que estas vivo o no. No tienes un corazón que pueda latir, ni sangre recorriendo tu cuerpo, ni órganos dentro tuyo. Pero eso no significa que no puedas sentir dolor, sufrimiento o incluso felicidad u amor.

Recuerdas débilmente, tal vez en un intento de que tu mente se aleje del dolor físico que sientes, como es que hace años, décadas, siglos tal vez, una persona, la silueta de una persona, es lo último y primero que recuerdas haber visto en el momento en que fuiste consiente de algo por primera vez. Tu memoria siempre ha sido pésima, por lo que no recuerdas realmente nada más, solo el propósito de tu existencia: proteger a cada ser vivo en el mundo. Nunca has tenido realmente ningún problema con ello, salvo algunas pequeñas ocasiones en que has debido de proteger a ciertos seres o personas de otros de la misma categoría. Pero siempre has protegido tal y como se te fue ordenado a todos.

Todos menos a ti. Tal vez porque como has aclarado, no eres un ser vivo como tal. ¿Por qué habrías de protegerte a ti mismo entonces? No es algo que se te fue ordenado, no es el sentido de tu vida, tu vida es para los otros, no para ti. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué... luchas tan desesperadamente en estos momentos?

Has logrado arrastrarte finalmente fuera de aquella cueva donde sueles habitar y descansar algunas veces. ¿Con que fin, si tu realmente no eres un ser vivo? No te importa. Para este punto no te importa nada más que aliviar el dolor que carcome tu pecho, mientras te sujetas de este con esperanza de encontrar algo que calme tu sufrimiento… pero al parecer no será posible. No puedes continuar más. Seguramente este el final… al menos… lograste cumplir con tu propósito, con el sentido de tu vida, gloriosamente…

… O al menos, con el que antes era el sentido de tu vida. Ahora… no podrás dejar de existir con tranquilidad hasta que descubras… ¿Quién te salvo?

Después de aquella abismal oscuridad, después de que la energía que te ayudaba a continuar se hubiese ido de tu cuerpo finalmente… despertaste, sentado contra uno de los muros a las afueras de aquella cueva donde previamente habías caído inconsciente… con el sello de tu pecho restaurado y las piezas rotas de tu cuerpo restauradas. No entiendes quien pudo haber hecho tal cosa, pero no descansarás hasta que lo descubras.

Igual, tienes toda una vida para encontrar respuestas, después de todo, la vida de un Golurk como tu es indefinida ¿no es así?


	24. Cyclops

Estas tan vacío…tan vacío, pero aun así eres capaz de amar. Amas con todo tu ser, pero no a alguien en especial. Sino a algo en especial. Tal vez lo más adecuado sea explicar como es que alguien como tú, vacío y hueco, puede amar de alguna forma posible, incomprensible para cualquier ser humano o pokemón. En realidad, es algo bastante sencillo. No amas con el corazón, amas con tu ser, con cada fibra de tu ser… cada vacía parte de tu ser…

Estas vacío, literalmente, ya que dentro de ti no hay absolutamente nada. Ni un corazón, órganos, sangre o cualquier cosa, solo aquello con lo que te alimentas. No es algo realmente importante, el como continúas con vida, si es que se le puede llamar vida, puede que para algunos sea un misterio, pero para ti no. Para ti es como un milagro. El milagro del amor tal vez. Suena tan romántico dicho de esa forma, quien lo pensaría de ti pequeño Don Juan. Pero es algo perfectamente natural, es decir, no se puede vivir sin dar o recibir amor, y en tu caso, es algo totalmente correspondido. De cierta manera.

De cierta espeluznante y aterradora manera. La forma en que amas podría denominarse como horrible para ciertas personas, y para otras un amor que va más allá de la vida de y la muerte. Tal vez lo que te hace amar es precisamente lo que buscas desesperadamente cada vez que puedes, como si de un alimento se tratase, aunque no es necesariamente así. Es más como un sustituto. Fuegos fatuos. Son aquello que buscas cada vez que tu cuerpo lo pide, para darte la capacidad de seguir amando… tan ardientes, tan hermosos, tan delicados, tan peligrosos. Esos fuegos, esas llamaradas, son la definición perfecta del amor que profesas hacia ese algo.

Algo que no puedes definir concretamente con palabras. Pero ese algo que más amas sucede cada vez que te alimentas. No, no amas alimentarte ni sentirte satisfecho de esa forma, amas la fuente de todo ello. Amas casi por decirlo de una forma, el momento. El momento en que comienzas a mover tus manos de forma hipnótica frente a tu presa, el momento en que sus ojos se pierden, en la nada misma y a la vez en el todo mismo, cayendo completamente a tu merced. Los ojos de tu querida víctima se pierden en tu propia visión que le induce a obedecerte enteramente, aunque claro, de forma consiente no lo harían por nada del mundo. Incluso la persona más avara y codiciosa del mismo, conscientemente, rechazaría todo el oro que puedas darle con la condición de que te obedezca. Pero en esos momentos, nadie se puede negar a ti y a tus deseos.

El momento en que aquello que te hace sentir tan enamorado y encantado se aproxima. Cuando tu pequeña e inocente víctima, fielmente, te obedece y… se deja absorber. No, no amas como es el sentimiento que te llena cuando eso ocurre. Lo que amas tan desesperadamente… es el espectáculo que eso brinda. Algo tan hermoso, encantador, bello y fantástico, solo para ti. Realmente, solo para ti, ya que cualquier otra persona al ver aquello caería en la locura misma.

Amas ver como aquella persona o pokemón… pierde su alma. El momento en que su vista que se encontraba perdida solamente, se llena de vacío, el momento en que su cuerpo cae al suelo irremediablemente y aunque en algunas ocasiones el corazón siga latiendo… ya no hay motivo real para que lo haga. Son vacíos, tal y como eres tu. Amas ese momento, te has enamorado de aquel maravilloso momento. Del espectáculo maravilloso que brinda el ver como alguien es desprendido de su alma.

Pero claro, solo un Dusclops como tú podría amar algo tan retorcido y cruel como eso. Tu eres la razón de porque en San Valentín nadie querría algo relacionado a ti como regalo.


	25. Spirit

Ciento ocho… ciento ocho almas, ciento ocho millones de pasos dados, ciento ocho vidas, ciento ocho mil recuerdos, ciento ocho mil lagrimas, ciento ocho deseos de venganza, ciento ocho dolores distintos… todo eso, acumulado, entremezclado, sumándose, revolviéndose, carcomiéndote. Todos esos sentimientos, ciento ocho mil sentimientos dentro de ti que de forma irremediable te hacen sentir el deseo destructivo por el que fuiste encarcelado, castigo, atrapado o enjaulado, como guste ser llamado aquel acto abominable contra ti, de forma tan cruel e injusta.

Has luchado siempre de forma desesperada y tortuosa por mantener un poco de cordura, pero es imposible hacer aquel acto tan difícil por completo y de forma perfecta todo el tiempo. Ciento ocho son el tipo de mentes que te carcomen y confunden, demostrándose la locura que llevas dentro y a veces por fuera en uno de tus ojos, arremolinado, mezclado, hecho un completo revoltijo igual que tu mente en ocasiones cuando mantener la lucidez es algo muy difícil para ti.

La sonrisa difícilmente dibujada en tu boca, torcidamente dibujada, solo demuestra parte de la felicidad que te llena, parte de la alegría y a la vez la tristeza y desesperación que te orillan a sonreír con excesiva falsedad, intentando encubrir detrás de una establemente inestable apariencia lo que ocurre en tu mente y en tu alma, resultado de ciento ocho tipos diferentes de existencia pasadas, todas ellas con algo podrido, algo malo, algo cruel, algo retorcido dentro de ellas. Es simplemente impensable como algo así puede existir, pero existe. Tú eres la prueba de ello.

Pero es solo que pese a lo que podría esperarse de ti por tu endemoniado comportamiento, sientes que todo es parte, todo es proveniente y a causa de tu endemoniado origen. Ni tú te sientes capaz de soportar la carga de ciento ocho, ciento ocho malditos corazones dignos de seres demoniacos almas torturadas de forma cruel y repugnante. Pero has de hacerlo contra o a favor de tu voluntad, ya que no te queda de otra realmente.

Tal vez esa es la razón de porque no hace ciento ocho, sino casi cinco veces eso, explotaste finalmente, te desahogaste, causando uno de los mayores desastres jamás concebidos por el hombre o pokemón. No, posiblemente más. Tal vez más de ciento ocho infortunios.

Pero pese al tipo de almas de las que has sido conformado, no por ello eres totalmente malo y cruel. Cierto remordimiento te carcome en ocasiones por tus acciones pasadas no solo en esta vida, sino en esas malditas ciento ocho vidas. Puede que ciertas partes de ti sean crueles e inhumanas que no son capaces de sentir culpa pero otras partes de ti lo son, y eso te hiere y lastima, pero debes ser fuerte y resistir todo ello.

Aunque en ocasiones tú deseo de destrucción, tu odio, tu rencor, tu ira y tú malicia sean más grandes que la humanidad que te conforma. Ciento ocho almas con algo malo y podrido dentro no pueden traer nada bueno consigo, solo de ciertas pequeñas y diminutas maneras que aun no logras descubrir o aun no has notado. De ahí tu carácter tan torcido y cruel, tan malvado y sádico en ocasiones que te hace tener la fama de alguien tiránico y mal agradecido por el derecho de seguir existiendo ¿Pero quien quisiera una vida como esa de todas formas? Si pudieras devolverla lo harías, seguro que si. Y sin dar ningún maldito gracias. Ningunos ocho cientos malditos gracias.

Son ciento ocho millones de sentimientos y de emociones las que sientes lo que se ha demostrado en tu locura interna y externa… incapaz de describirse en ocho simples párrafos… pero es entendible, y a la vez inexplicable, porque eres un Spiritomb después de todo ¿no es así?


	26. Motor

Te asustaste, realmente te asustaste mucho en ese momento. Principalmente por lo que presenciaste al girarte y ver el resultado de tu reacción tan imprevista pero a la vez tan irresponsable. Tu amigo, tu querido amigo, inconsciente en el suelo. No es que fuera tu culpa realmente, o eso querías e intentabas desesperadamente hacerte creer a ti mismo. Es decir, te asustaste y tu reacción fue completamente involuntaria, no te pudiste controlar al mandar esa descarga eléctrica directo al débil y delicado cuerpo de tu amado amigo y aliado.

Pero te das cuenta de que con intentar aliviar la culpa que te carcome por dentro no solucionaras absolutamente nada así que intentas despertarlo. Apenas lo rozas ligeramente con pequeñas, diminutas y minúsculas descargas para provocar alguna reacción sobre su cuerpo pero solo consigues ver como su cuerpo realiza espasmos involuntarios provocando que te alteres más y te des cuenta de que tal vez solo estas empeorando ridículamente todo lo sucedido. No sabes que harás si no llegase a despertar…

Las lágrimas inundan tus ojos, mientras las ideas de que lo más trágico posible en este mundo este sucediendo justo delante de ti, sin que puedas hacer nada ahora. Decides revisar el pulso de tu amigo, y te alivias de sobremanera al darte cuenta de que el pulso cardiaco se encuentra totalmente bien, sin ningún error, lo cual solo sirve para aliviarte pero a la vez para alterarte un poco más. Es decir, que tal si al despertar se enfurece contigo o se da cuenta de lo que le has hecho, del daño que le provocaste, eso sería sinceramente y sencillamente horrible.

Es entonces cuando tomas tu decisión, huir cobardemente antes de que llegue a despertar. Así cuando despierte solo tendrá que olvidarse de ti y de tu fatídico error. Es decir, es un niño pequeño y será como si le hubiesen quitado un juguete que quería y gustaba mucho pero lo superará en muy poco tiempo. O eso esperas, de igual forma dudas mucho que te busque o quiera verte de nuevo a causa de lo que le has hecho. Huyes, lejos, lo más lejos posibles, derramando lágrimas en el trayecto, asustado y a la vez triste de lo que será de ti y de él.

…. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, o así lo has sentido tú. Días, semanas o tal vez meses. Has estado dentro de un pequeño juguete todo ese tiempo, apenas alimentándote lo necesario para que sigas con vida de forma adecuada y sin ningún problema realmente, solo es que eres demasiado cobarde y estás demasiado asustado aún de las consecuencias de tus acciones pasadas. Realmente lamentas lo sucedido, pero lamentas más haber huido de esa forma sin siquiera haberle dicho adiós u haberle ofrecido una sincera disculpa a tu querido amigo. El te acompaño durante un largo tiempo, más del que pudieras contar si es que quisieras. Incluso el fue quien te dio un nombre, lo menos que podías hacer era decirle adiós, que te alejabas por su bien, pero ni eso pudiste hacer.

Pero un día, abres los ojos y lo primero que vez es a tu querido y amado amigo saludándote, sonriéndote y corriendo a abrazarte. Sonríes… ¡no puedes evitarlo! Estas feliz de verle a tu lado de nuevo, de saber que pese a tus errores te ha perdonado, que aun te quiere y te estima como siempre y que realmente no le importa si lo lastimaras o no. Incluso te dice que no fue culpa tuya. No sabes que hacer más que abrazarlo fuertemente y prometer siempre estar a su lado.

Incluso ahora mantienes esa promesa mientras que el que hace años era tu mejor y pequeño, ya que ahora es un hombre mayor y responsable que sigue siendo tu querido amigo, pero ahora ya no juega más con soldaditos o juguetes, sino que en sus manos lleva experimentos y ecuaciones. Pero estas orgulloso y feliz por él y sus logros. Es lo menos que tú, Rotom, puedes hacer por el ahora hombre que te enseño lo que es la verdadera amistad.


	27. Guillotine

La vida. La muerte. El tiempo. El espacio. La eternidad. La nada. El todo. El universo. Las dimensiones. Esas cosas hace mucho tiempo que perdieron el significado para ti. Tú, quien lo has visto todo, experimentado todo, contemplado todo, avistado todo, observado todo. Los conocimientos infinitos podrían ser fácilmente tuyos. Pero… los has menospreciado. No te importa la sabiduría que tu alma alberga, solo quieres salir de ahí rápidamente, huir desesperadamente. Y cuando lo hagas… huir otra vez. Porque por alguna razón tú alma y tú esencia no encuentran la paz en cualquier lugar ni con cualquier tipo de conocimiento. Necesitas más.

Atrapado ahí dentro solo te carcome un sentimiento de rencor mal infundado, una ira sin sentido y a la vez una paz y una tranquilidad que no se podrían encontrar en ninguna parte del mundo real. Eso es maravilloso. Un mundo privado y calmado solo para ti. Ningún ruido que perturbe tu calma, ningún sonido que llegue a tus oídos. La paz absoluta… y a la vez el caos eterno dentro de tu mente. La distorsión de tal lugar es la causa de su nombre, porque pese a la tranquilidad que ofrece, de la misma forma solo ofrece desorden absoluto. Un completo sin sentido.

Pero realmente no estas atrapado ahí dentro, ya que la salida es algo bien conocido por ti. El mismo te dio el conocimiento de donde estaba, como salir y como entrar. Te ha concedido dominio completo de aquel maravilloso y a la vez horrible mundo, donde nada es realmente nada y todo no es realmente todo. Donde la vida y la muerte, el tiempo y el espacio, el todo y la nada, el universo y las dimensiones pierden el significado. Eso por un tiempo te llevo a la interrogante de que si inclusive la vida y la muerte no son nada para ti… ¿Estás vivo? ¿Has muerto? ¿Hace cuánto? Solo por un tiempo te preguntaste aquello… porque el conocimiento infinito es tuyo, aunque decidas ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Una vez afuera te das cuenta de que en realidad no eres ninguno y a la vez ambos. De quien eres y cual es tu lugar en este universo, o multiverso. De que puesto te corresponde en esta vida.

No, tú no eres dios. Lo más cercano a ser merecido llamar dios sería aquel que te dio ese poder, don y voluntad. Aquel a quien odias y con quien estas agradecido de por vida e incluso más allá de la muerte. Porque es precisamente ese tu deber, traer la muerte, el sufrimiento, el caos, y el infortunio para los seres tanto humanos como pokemón. Pero eso fue precisamente lo que te ayudó a entender todo, cuando viste criaturas que lograban de cierta forma escapar de tu jurisdicción casi divina. Seres parecidos a ti que te hicieron entender que es exactamente lo que eres.

Aquellos que te hicieron entender tu lugar como ser superior fueron aquellos con poderes similares a los tuyos pero no iguales. Nadie tiene poderes, en esa categoría de seres a la que perteneces, iguales a nadie. Todos son diferentes y superiores a la vez. Te hicieron entender tu lugar como un pokemón legendario.

Pero fueron los otros… los que escapan de tu jurisdicción y poder sobre la vida y la muerte, aprovechándose por completo de lo segundo, los que te hicieron ver que eres en realidad. Aquellos seres que se alimentaban de sentimientos negativos, que escapan de vivir con un latido en su corazón, que se salvaban de alguna vez fallecer puesto que lo habían hecho, que estaban lejos de entender lo que era la vida y la muerte en verdad. Los fantasmas.

Eras igual que ellos. Un fantasma. Porque la vida y la muerte no significan nada para ustedes y a la vez es el significado de sus vidas. Porque ustedes son aquellos que dominan realmente sobre los demás desde las sombras. Y porque tu, Giratina, eres el que los dirige. Ese es el significado de todos ellos y de ti. El significado detrás de los fantasmas… es que son aquellos que viven aun estando muertos.


End file.
